Confession
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Hal kecil yang ada di sekitarnya ternyata cukup untuk membuat pikirannya kembali mengarah pada pemuda itu. Darn it! He IS so in love.


**Confession**

_**Disclaimer: **__It's sad, but I just own the plot_

_**Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! **_Typo, OOC dan OOC, _probably shounen ai and yaoi_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Nara Shikamaru menarik napas panjang dan menolehkan kepala untuk menatap kekasihnya yang sedang melahap _cake_ pesanannya.

"Beritahu aku kenapa aku memilihnya menjadi sahabatku," pintanya dengan nada malas.

"Karena kau sudah menganggapnya seperti adik kandung yang tidak pernah kau miliki," tutur Yamanaka Ino, sang kekasih.

"Kau benar."

Shikamaru kembali menarik napas panjang. Kali ini pemilik rambut yang diikat tinggi itu menegakkan posisi duduknya dan melipat kedua lengan di depan dada. Beruntung Ino memilih kafe kesukaannya sebagai tempat bertemu dengan pemuda di depannya karena kalau tidak, bisa dipastikan ia sudah _walkout _sepuluh menit setelah pemuda pirang yang mengajaknya bertemu ini mulai bicara.

Ino meletakkan garpu yang sejak tadi digenggamnya setelah menghabiskan _cake _kesukaannya. Mahasiswi tingkat akhir di salah satu universitas terkenal di Tokyo itu mengaduk _ice coffee_-nya sebelum melemparkan tatapan pada satu-satunya sosok yang duduk di hadapan dirinya dan sang kekasih.

"Apa kau belum pernah berkencan sebelumnya, Naruto?"

Shikamaru mencibir pertanyaan kekasih pirangnya. Pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu belum pernah berkencan? Dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang baru memiliki pengalaman sebanyak tiga kali, pemilik iris mata berwarna biru itu tentu berada di atas level yang ia miliki.

"Aku sama sekali tidak punya ide bagaimana cara mengajaknya berkencan denganku," gumam Naruto yang kini meletakkan dahinya di atas kedua lengan yang dilipat di atas meja.

"Dulu bagaimana caramu mengajak mantan kekasihmu berkencan? Tidak bisakah kau lakukan hal yang sama?" tanya Ino heran.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Tentu saja ia bisa melakukan apa yang pernah dilakukannya saat mengajak mantan pacarnya berkencan dulu, tapi ia tidak mau menggunakan cara yang sama karena beberapa alasan.

Pertama, selama ini mahasiswa tingkat dua itu belum pernah berkencan dengan orang yang lebih muda darinya. _Well_, selisih umur keduanya tidak pernah lebih dari satu atau dua tahun, lebih tepatnya. Dan orang yang kali ini ingin ia ajak berkencan baru saja duduk di kelas dua SMA dan selisih umur mereka adalah empat tahun. Selisih yang cukup jauh bukan?

Kedua, orang yang kali ini ia ajak bukan orang asing. Mereka memang baru saling mengenal selama seminggu belakangan dan hubungannya dengan orang ini tidak begitu dekat, tapi orang ini adalah adik dari senior sekaligus teman dekatnya sendiri. Ia tidak boleh melakukan tindakan gegabah karena ia tidak mau mendapatkan penolakan dari seniornya tadi.

Ketiga dan yang paling utama, orang yang ingin diajaknya berkencan berbeda dengan mantan-mantan kekasih si pemuda pirang sebelumnya. Berbeda bukan hanya dilihat dari jarak usia mereka, melainkan juga dari kepribadiannya. Kalau sebelumnya Naruto mengajak berkencan orang yang jelas-jelas memberikan petunjuk kalau orang itu menyukainya, kali ini ia sama sekali tidak tahu apakah orang itu memiliiki perasaan yang sama dengannya atau tidak.

"Datang ke rumahnya dan bawakan bunga atau coklat, kemudian ajak dia pergi. Kau pasti bisa melakukan hal sederhana itu kan?" cetus Shikamaru sembari melemparkan tatapan bosan kepada pemuda yang masih belum berganti posisi.

"Dia pasti akan membunuhku kalau aku melakukannya," gumam Naruto pelan.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu? Memberikan bunga dan coklat adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan saat seseorang ingin mengajak berkencan bukan?" Ino mengerutkan dahi, tidak mengerti.

"Memang, tapi dia tidak akan menyukainya. Dia tidak suka sesuatu yang berbau romantis. Dia juga tidak suka makanan manis—kurasa."

"Kalau begitu, belikan saja sebalok garam," cetus Shikamaru yang langsung mendapatkan respon berupa tendangan pelan di bawah meja dari kaki si pemuda pirang.

"Jangan bercanda disaat genting seperti ini, Shika. Nyawaku sedang di ujung tanduk, kau tahu?"

Ino menggelengkan kepala melihat pertengkaran ringan dua pemuda yang tengah bersamanya. Ia kembali memutar otak. Kalau pembicaraan ini tidak juga selesai, bisa dipastikan rencana makan malamnya dengan Shikamaru akan gagal terealisasi. Ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Bagaimana kalau membelikannya tiket bioskop atau tiket konser? Dengan begitu, secara tidak langsung kau sudah mengajaknya berkencan," usul si gadis pirang.

"Dia tidak suka tempat ramai. Keramaian bukan pasangan yang cocok untuk seseorang yang pendiam sepertinya," gumam Naruto lagi.

"Jalan pintas; ajak dia ke toko buku."

"Kau pasti bercanda. Mana ada orang berkencan di toko buku, Shika!"

"Perpustakaan?"

Kalau di toko buku saja tidak ada orang yang berkencan, apalagi di perpustakaan? Naruto menahan diri agar tidak mengumpat kepada orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak itu.

Suara bel yang berdenting beberapa kali menandai kedatangan beberapa pengunjung. Menikmati _cake _lezat dan minuman hangat memang hal yang paling menyenangkan untuk dilakukan di musim hujan seperti sekarang.

Naruto bisa mendengar suara kursi yang ditarik di belakangnya, diikuti percakapan ringan yang diselingi tawa dari pengunjung yang baru saja duduk. Dari suara mereka, Naruto memperkirakan pemuda-pemuda yang baru saja memesan di belakangnya masih remaja—teridentifikasi dari topik pembicaraan mereka yang berkaitan dengan _game_ dan suara mereka yang masih ada di masa transisi.

_Game._

Naruto ingat betul kalau ia melihat berbagai keping CD _game _berserakan di rak televisi Itachi saat terakhir kali ia datang untuk tutorial. Ia juga ingat betul bagaimana Itachi memuji sekaligus memprotes kegilaan Sasuke mengenai semua permaian virtual itu.

_Game._

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan makin menenggelamkan kepala di lipatan kedua lengannya. Hal kecil yang ada di sekitarnya ternyata cukup untuk membuat pikirannya kembali mengarah pada sang Uchiha bungsu.

_He's so in love._

"Apa kau tidak punya rencana sama sekali? Kenapa juga kau mengajaknya berkencan? Bukankah biasanya kau langsung mengungkapkan perasaanmu dan meminta orang yang kau sukai untuk menjadi kekasihmu?"

Akhirnya putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki itu mengangkat kepala. Kali ini ia menumpukan dagunya di atas kedua lengan yang masih terlipat di atas meja.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah dia menyukaiku atau tidak. Kami tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik," ungkapnya disertai helaan napas panjang.

"Kau menyukai orang yang tidak menyukaimu?" Ino mengerutkan dahi.

"Hm... Kurasa begitu."

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala. Diantara sekian banyak orang, kenapa harus ia yang dimintai pertolongan oleh pemuda di depannya? Bukannya ia tidak suka dimintai pertolongan, hanya saja terkadang sosok di hadapannya bisa berubah menjadi seseorang yang sama sekali tidak memiliki pemikiran positif seperti sekarang. Dan itu memperberat tugasnya untuk membantu mencari jalan keluar.

"Kau tidak bertanya pada teman-temannya?"

"Dia bukan orang yang senang membicarakan masalah pribadi pada siapapun. Lagipula aku tidak tahu siapa teman-temannya."

"Huh?" Ino mengerjapkan mata tidak mengerti. "Umm... Anggota keluarganya?"

"Itachi tidak mau buka mulut. Dia sama sekali tidak mau membantuku."

"Bagaimana dengan—Tunggu dulu! Siapa yang kau sebutkan namanya tadi?" Ino menegakkan tubuh dan menatap si pemuda pirang dengan mata melebar.

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. Dia satu angkatan denganmu kan, _neechan?"_

Sang putri keluarga Yamanaka makin membulatkan mata. Mahasiswi jurusan Sastra itu menunjuk Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya dan berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu, walaupun pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Jadi sejak awal kau tidak tahu kalau 'incaran' Naruto kali ini adalah adik dari mantan ketua Student Association di jurusanmu?" Shikamaru menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Ino, masih menunjuk Naruto, menatap kekasihnya dan menggeleng kaku. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau orang yang berhasil membuat Naruto kebingungan adalah Sasuke.

"Kau mengenalnya? Pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya si pemilik iris mata biru dengan penuh harap.

"Tidak," Ino menggelengkan kepala dan berhenti menunjuk. "Setahuku Sasuke tinggal bersama orang tuanya, tidak ikut Itachi ke kota ini. Aku tahu dia hanya karena Itachi pernah bercerita beberapa kali padaku."

Naruto menggembungkan pipi mendengar penjelasan gadis cantik itu. Itachi memang bukan berasal dari Tokyo dan itulah alasan kenapa ia tidak mengenal satu pun teman Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke datang ke Tokyo untuk menikmati liburannya sekaligus mengunjungi kakak semata wayangnya. Pemuda beriris mata oniks itu juga tengah mencari universitas berkualitas untuk dijadikan target pencapaiannya setelah lulus nanti.

Naruto baru mengenal pemuda itu seminggu yang lalu, saat jadwal tutorialnya bersama Itachi dimulai. Hanya dalam waktu satu minggu, tepat tujuh hari, Sasuke berhasil meninggalkan kesan untuk sang Uzumaki. Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang menarik dari remaja dingin dan kasar itu, tapi ia juga tidak tahu apa yang bisa membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikan sosok berambut _raven _yang sama. Helaan napas kembali terdengar meluncur dari mulutnya.

_Darn it! He IS so in love._

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung saja mengatakan perasaanmu pada pemuda yang tidak pernah kutemui itu?"

Shikamaru mengerlingkan mata saat tatapan tajam kembali terarah padanya.

"Mana bisa aku melakukan itu!" protes Naruto.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kau tidak bisa meminta bantuan pada siapapun—Ino dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa membantu walaupun kau memasang _puppy eyes_-mu itu—dan kau juga tidak punya cukup informasi mengenai pemuda ini."

"Mungkin dia terdengar konyol, tapi kurasa Shikamaru benar. Kau tidak punya pilihan, Naru. Daripada kau membuat rencana yang mungkin malah membuat dia menjauhimu, lebih baik kau langsung mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan padanya dengan lantang, tidak perlu mengajaknya berkencan lebih dulu."

Si pemuda yang sedang diajak bicara mengerang kesal dan kembali menempelkan dahi di atas lipatan lengannya. Sejak dulu ia tahu pasangan kekasih di hadapannya kadang memiliki tingkat kegilaan yang sama.

"Lagipula kalau kau mengajaknya berkencan lebih dulu, bukankah itu hanya akan membuang waktu? Kalau kau tidak ingat, waktu libur siswa SMA sebentar lagi berakhir, Naruto."

Ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan pemuda yang kini tengah menikmati _black coffee_ berhasil membuat lawan bicaranya tertegun.

Shikamaru benar. Waktu libur sebentar lagi selesai dan hari ini ia masih berada di sini, di depan kedua kakaknya, memikirkan cara untuk mengajak pemuda yang ia sukai berkencan.

Naruto kembali mengerang kesal.

Ia menggerutu pelan saat suara kaki kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai kembali sampai di telinganya. Ia bisa mendengar pemuda-pemuda di belakangnya saling mengucapkan salam sebelum suara langkah terdengar makin menjauh dari tempat duduknya dan suara bel menandakan pengunjung-pengunjung tadi sudah pergi.

Naruto menutup mata dan kembali memutar otak, mencari cara agar bisa menyampaikan niatannya kepada sang putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha sekaligus cara untuk meminimalisir kemungkinan penolakan terjadi.

Putra Uzumaki Kushina itu menarik napas panjang dan menegakkan tubuh. Ia bersandar dan sama sekali tidak peduli saat punggung kursinya berbenturan dengan punggung kursi yang ada di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana cara untuk memintanya menjadi kekasihku tanpa membuatnya terkejut?" tanyanya pelan dengan tatapan penuh harap kepada sepasang kekasih di depannya.

"Katakan dengan tenang," jawab Ino singkat. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau meminta seseorang menjadi kekasihmu, jadi kurasa kau sudah tahu apa yang harus kau katakan," lanjutnya.

"Mendengar penuturanmu tadi, kurasa Itachi sudah mengetahui perasaanmu dan tidak ada masalah dengan kenyataan tadi. Itu artinya dia memberikanmu ijin, secara tidak langsung, untuk berkencan dengan adiknya. Sekarang tinggal kau tunjukkan usahamu untuk mendapatkan bocah itu," timpal Shikamaru yang baru saja menghabiskan minumannya.

Naruto menggembungkan pipi. Entah kenapa ia sedikit menyesali keputusannya meminta bantuan kedua kakaknya ini.

"Baiklah, karena Shikamaru sudah berkata kalau kami tidak bisa membantu lebih banyak, kurasa kami akan pergi sekarang," tutur Ino tanpa menyembunyikan nada gembiranya.

"Huh? Kalian akan pergi?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mau membatalkan meja yang sudah ku-_booking _sejak tiga hari yang lalu," ungkap Shikamaru sembari bangun dari duduknya.

"Hari ini biar aku yang traktir, kau fokuslah pada tujuanmu. _Ganbatte ne, otou-chan!"_

Naruto kembali menggembungkan pipi saat Ino menepuk puncak kepalanya beberapa kali, namun senyum langsung tersungging di wajahnya saat melihat sang pemuda bermarga Nara meraih tangan kekasihnya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kami pergi," pamit Shikamaru sembari melangkah meninggalkan meja.

"Selamat menikmati kencan kalian~"

"Selamat berjuang untukmu~"

Naruto membalas lambaian tangan _neechan_-nya dan kembali bersandar di punggung kursi saat dua sosok tadi melangkah melewati pintu kafe. Ia kembali menarik napas panjang, tatapannya mengarah lurus ke permukaan meja sebelum akhirnya ia kembali meletakkan dahi ke atas lengannya.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya nanti?" gumamnya.

Mahasiswa muda itu terlihat mengerutkan dahi, berusaha menyusun kalimat yang baik untuk meminta adik Itachi itu menjadi kekasihnya. Sasuke bukan orang yang suka hal-hal romantis, maka ia harus mencoret ide Ino untuk memberikan pemuda itu bunga atau cokelat.

Selain itu, usulan Ino untuk mengajak pemuda dingin itu ke bioskop atau ke konser juga harus ia tolak karena alasan yang sudah ia sebutkan sebelumnya. Dan usul Shikamaru yang melibatkan toko buku dan perpustakaan jelas langsung tereliminasi tanpa pertimbangan.

Minimnya ide dan informasi benar-benar membuat pemuda Uzumaki itu tersudut dalam keadaan menyedihkan karena tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar.

"Aku tidak peduli!" ucap si pemuda tiba-tiba dan berhasil menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung yang duduk tak jauh darinya. "Uchiha Sasuke, aku menyukaimu dan karena kau sudah membuatku bingung selama seminggu ini, kau harus mau menjadi kekasihku!" ungkapnya dengan tubuh tegap dan punggung menempel di sandaran kursi yang sempat terdorong dan kembali beradu dengan sandaran kursi di belakangnya.

"Akhirnya."

Naruto membulatkan mata dan tertegun saat satu kata itu sampai ke telinganya. Pemuda itu terkejut bukan hanya karena satu kata tadi, tapi juga karena cara kata tadi diucapkan dengan sebuah aksen. Dan jangan lupakan suara yang menyertai kata tadi. Suara yang sudah familiar di telinganya selama seminggu terakhir.

"Seperti yang dikatakan dua kakakmu tadi, kau terlalu banyak membuang waktu," lanjut suara yang berasal dari belakang sang Uzumaki.

Keheningan yang terjadi selama kurang dari lima menit terusik oleh suara gesekan kaki kursi dan lantai. Naruto sama sekali tidak berani menolehkan kepala dan melemparkan tatapan ke salah satu pengunjung kafe yang ternyata sejak tadi ada di belakangnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu. Kau bisa merencakan apa yang mau kita lakukan di kencan nanti. _See you later then_."

Pemilik rambut pirang itu tidak perlu menolehkan kepala untuk memastikan siapa pengunjung yang baru saja beranjak dari kursi di belakangnya. Penuturan sang pengunjung tentu sudah menjelaskan siapa orang yang sama sekali tidak ia sadari keberadaannya selama pembicaraannya dengan Shikamaru dan Ino berlangsung tadi.

**.**

**.**

_**End**_

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Yep, _oneshot _lagi. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak ide _oneshot_ bermunculan di kepala saya, tapi ga semuanya bisa saya tulis. Bukan gara-gara ga ada waktu—beberapa kelas malah udah kosong dan ga ada jadwal—tapi gara-gara tingkat kemalasan buat berhadapan sama kompi atau lappie -_- Oke, silakan tinggalkan jejak buat _fic_ singkat dan sederhana ini~ ^^


End file.
